IOL implants have been used for years in aphakic eyes as replacements for diseased natural crystalline lenses that have been surgically removed from the eyes. Many different IOL designs have been developed over past years and proven successful for use in aphakic eyes. The successful IOL designs to date primarily include an optic portion with supports therefor, called haptics, connected to and surrounding at least part of the optic portion. The haptic portions of an IOL are designed to support the optic portion of the IOL in the lens capsule or posterior chamber of an eye when used in aphakic eyes or in the posterior or anterior chamber of an eye when used in phakic eyes.
Commercially successful IOLs have been made from a variety of biocompatible materials, ranging from more rigid materials such as polymethylmethacrylate (PMMA) to softer, more flexible materials capable of being folded or compressed such as silicones, certain acrylics, and hydrogels. Haptic portions of the IOLs have been formed separately from the optic portion and later connected thereto through processes such as heat, physical staking and/or chemical bonding. Haptics have also been formed as an integral part of the optic portion in what is commonly referred to as "single-piece" IOLs.
Softer, more flexible IOLs have gained in popularity in more recent years due to their ability to be compressed, folded, rolled or otherwise deformed. Such softer IOLs may be deformed prior to insertion thereof through an incision in the cornea of an eye. Following insertion of the IOL in an eye, the IOL returns to its original pre-deformed shape due to the memory characteristics of the soft material. Softer, more flexible IOLs as just described may be implanted into an eye through an incision that is much smaller, i.e., 2.8 to 3.2 mm, than that necessary for more rigid IOLs, i.e., 4.8 to 6.0 mm. A larger incision is necessary for more rigid IOLs because the lens must be inserted through an incision in the cornea slightly larger than the diameter of the inflexible IOL optic portion. Accordingly, more rigid IOLs have become less popular in the market since larger incisions have been found to be associated with an increased incidence of postoperative complications, such as induced astigmatism.
After IOL implantation in either phakic or aphakic applications, both softer and more rigid IOLs are subject to compressive forces exerted on the outer edges thereof, which typically occur when an individual squints or rubs the eye. These compressive forces may result in decentration of the IOL and distortion of the visual image. Compressive forces exerted on an IOL also tend to cause the lens to tilt or have axial displacement of the IOL along the optical axis of an eye. Movement of an IOL along the optical axis of an eye has the potential to cause the IOL to contact and damage delicate eye tissues. Also, IOLs of current designs, whether formed of either softer or more rigid materials, tend to deflect along the optical axis of an eye when the haptics are compressed. IOL manufacturers provide a wide range of IOL sizes to more precisely fit IOLs to each particular patient's eye size. Providing a wide range of IOL sizes is an attempt to minimize the potential for axial displacement of the IOL along the optical axis of an eye.
Because of the noted shortcomings of current IOL designs, there is a need for IOLs designed to minimize tilt or axial displacement of the IOL optic portion along the optical axis of the eye when compressive forces are exerted against the outer edges thereof. By lessening an IOL's movement along the optical axis of an eye, more certain refractive correction may be achieved and the risk of tissue damage may be reduced.